


Holy Night’s Don’t Shine Brightly

by aernite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angels, Dream I had, F/F, F/M, Immortality, Royalty, Sex in later chapters, Slow Burn, War, badass character, my first work posted ahhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aernite/pseuds/aernite
Summary: After her mother was murdered and raped before her eyes, Alsatia is able to see things no one else can. A war has started with beasts that are called angels, and they all want one thing; her.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Angels Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream I had! The male noblemen was pictured as Trevor Belmont from Castlevania and I’m way too lazy to try and come up with something different, so if you wonder how he looks search him up!

_Only one thought remains._

_Like a broken machine, spinning its wheels._

_He tried it again and again to no avail._

_He’s coming now._

_If I don’t stop myself, I may have no choice but to embrace him._

_Tempted by dreams and by fate, I would tell him to kiss me._

_To take me forever and ever._

_But_

_Even then, I’d have to kill him._

Even on a night like this, angels don’t cry.

She sat with a smile on her face; hands rested on her belly as she watched her daughter run in the garden chasing the cat. The sun shined brightly, showing through the thick clouds, and she was surrounded by warmth. She was far away, away from the horrors of the war that have started because of her. Because of her daughter. She looked to the side, checking her surroundings, and felt uneasy, looking back to her daughter and stood, grabbing the ends of her dress. “Alsatia, come on now,” she rushed forward, heart pounding. She sensed the danger. It was hidden, somewhere close. She could feel their eyes on her.  
“Sweetheart, come on.” Her daughter turned to face her, standing up from the grass. Dirt covered the ends of her dress, staining the light blue fabric, and she held the cat tight in her arms but carefully. “What’s wrong, mommy?” She questioned, walking forward; she could sense her mother’s discomfort. She pulled Alsatia close to her, hands tangled in her thick black hair as she searched around.

They should be safe. They should be hidden. “Guards!” She called, feeling her senses heighten. She could hear the sounds of boots against the concrete. And it flew from the trees, large red wings appearing from its back and eyes red, skin looking sickly. “Get down!” She shouted, pulling her daughter against her, falling to the ground to cover her. She cried, clinging to her mother, the angel screaming and growling, the guards came faster, holding swords and spears, surrounding the beast. “Get out of here, your highness!” She scrambled to get up, dragging her daughter up with her, the cat falling to the ground and scrambled to run alongside them, hissing and growling at the angel. “Come, sweetheart, it’ll be fine. We’re safe.” She was breathless, her body feeling weaker with each step. She looked down, seeing her daughter’s face was flushed, and knew it wasn’t from the heat or running. That damn angel. She wanted to go back, turn, and kill that beast herself, but she needed to get away and to safety.

They rushed into the small palace, a place for the two of them to get away. It was supposed to be their haven. Now, it’s ruined. They found it. She pushed her daughter into a room, their room, and grabbed the suitcase from under the bed, shoving in dresses and undergarments that’ll last them a week. “Follow me,” the door flung open. The angel stood there, covered in blood, it’s wings puffing out almost the length of the room. Alsatia fell to her knees, whimpering and writhing against the stone, the cat taking a protective stance in front of her, hissing loudly as she stood. The beast had its eyes on her. It watched her intently, walking forward slowly with its hands opened, claws out, ready to catch her if she tried to escape.

She was frozen in place. She couldn’t move, couldn’t bring herself to. Fear overtook her, body shaking, and her heart raced, feeling like it would burst in her chest. She shook her head frantically, trying to clear her head, and searched the room in a hurry, finding a sword hung on the wall by a painting and swung at the beast.  
  
It had been days, weeks, even months since Alsatia had spoken. Months since her mom died in that room, on that sunny warm day, the beast appearing out of nowhere and attacking them. Everyone tried their best to figure out what happened, to try and get her to speak but all she would do is stare at the sky, looking lost and sad. One fateful day, Alsatia was sitting in the garden with her dad, the king, sat at a table drinking tea and watching her with even sadder eyes. She spoke softly. The king wasn’t close enough to hear but could see her mouth moving as she continued to stare at the sky. “What was that?” He exclaimed, rushing toward her. She met her dad's eyes, which began to fill with tears. “Do you see it? The tree in the sky,” she pointed, her voice shaky and he searched heart dropping. He saw nothing but a clear, bright blue sky.


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alsatia meets her husband, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahhhh this took too long for me to write but.. i got it. hope you enjoy :)  
> ( https://www.google.com/aclk?sa=l&ai=DChcSEwi8vo38n-PuAhUGqIYKHa-oDsMYABAFGgJ2dQ&sig=AOD64_13RJVzghD_YwWS7X3HAGbeQgX_Qw&adurl&ctype=5&ved=2ahUKEwiu6IL8n-PuAhWGkVkKHTzGAjIQvhd6BAgBEDY ) this is how i picture her ring to look btw

Anger filled the area thickly, noblemen and servants cowering down as I walked past. No one dared to mess with a furious omega. They knew better, especially if it was me. I followed the trail of his scent, my anger rising as it got thicker and thicker. “Is he in here?” I demanded from the guards, trying to keep my face blank, even if they could sense my anger. “Yes, your highness,” one bowed, not daring to meet my eye. I took a step forward, and one reached a hand out to stop me. “He’s in a meeting right now, your highness, and we’re under orders to not let anyone in,” I flared up at him, a growl rumbling deep in my chest. “I am the princess.” I snapped, my hand twitching to grab my blade. “Just let her in,” one hissed, looking nervous, “I’m not going to get into trouble with his majesty!” He hissed back, and I grabbed it from the satchel on my arm, holding it to his throat. 

“I am the princess,” I hissed again, pushing it to slightly break the skin, “the next  _ ruler _ of  _ my _ country. You listen to  _ me, _ understand?” I growled. He nodded his head stiffly. “Good, now open the doors,” I snapped, pulling my blade back, watching a thin stream of blood trickle down his throat. They scrambled to push open the large double doors, “your highness, Alsatia,” one announced. I put my blade back, staring my father down at his seat. The room went tense. “Leave us,” he finally said after a moment, leaning forward in defeat. The noblemen stood quickly, bowing to my father, then me, and rushed from the room. 

The doors were shut with a low squeaking sound, leaving us alone. He glanced at my arm and sighed. “I told you not to carry weapons in the castle.” He mumbled, looking tired. I bared my teeth, my canines showing, and his face hardened. “When were you going to tell me about my husband?” I snapped angrily, slamming my hands on the table. “How’d you figure out?” He demanded, after a moment, frowning at me. “My maids, blabbering bitches, were gossiping about it,” I grumbled, forcing myself to sit down. “I planned to tell you next week,” he mumbled, standing to walk to his desk. “But my birthday is next week!” I exclaimed, eyes widening. Then, it made sense. 

He grabbed a folder, walking back to me, and setting it down in front of me. “You’re just going to marry me off?” I whispered in disbelief. “Your mother and I decided it when you were just a child,” he sighed, looking saddened by the confession. “How come I’ve never met him?” I demanded, my fingers dancing over the leather. “Wasn’t safe for you to be around anyone yet. The war was just starting, so we had to keep you protected and away from everyone.” He explained, then motioned to the folder. “Read it, I had to change it as you got older, but those are the agreements.” He grumbled. 

With shaky hands, I pulled the folder toward me and flipped it open. It was a thin stack, filling me with shock, and I turned to the very last page to see multiple signatures. My eyes burned with tears at my mom’s name; her writing so neat and beautiful. I blinked them away, forcing myself to focus, and I closed it. “I’ll read it at my home,” I stood, clearing my throat and kept my head down to hide my tears. I bowed, not daring to meet his eye, and rushed from the room and down the hall. The mood changed quickly, alphas standing quickly at the scent of a distraught omega. I knew they yearned to come forward to comfort me. But no one dared as my guards from my castle greeted me with a bow, one smiling softly at me, almost in an understanding way. “Let me take this, your highness,” my guard, Renee, held her hand out toward me, and I nodded my head. “Thank you, Renee,” I mumbled, and they stood close at my sides, my other guard Natalie placing her hand on my lower back. 

“Highness,” Natalie spoke up softly once we got outside. “It is dangerous to leave the castle without us at your side,” she informed me, giving me a playful scolding look. I smiled softly at them. “My apologies, I just had to rush here,” I said, taking her hand as I climbed onto my horse, Renee already on hers to my left. Natalie quickly climbed onto her horse, following close at my sides as I lead the way back to my home. 

The ride was silent, not one of them dared to speak a word, and I knew they were waiting for a reaction out of me. But I wouldn’t break. I am a princess, the next Queen to my country. I moved slyly to wipe my tears and held my head high, slapping down the reigns, so my horse went from a trot to running. They were quick on the heels of my horse, their armor clinking, and I smiled to myself. I just hoped I’d be able to have them at my side. 

We arrived at my small palace, the sun high in the sky and warm against my skin. I climbed from my horse, passing the reigns to one of my servants, and waited for Renee and Natalie to follow behind me. “I want the East wing empty until dinner time. I would like some time to myself,” I told them, facing them and grabbed the folder from Renee. They glanced at each other, unsure, and I sighed. “You can do your rounds outside. If that makes you feel any better?” They nodded their heads, smiling gently at me. “Alright,” I nodded at them, turning away, “I want two guards at the entrance of the East wing. No one is allowed in, only Sebastian.” I smiled at the thought of him.

He was a young boy, someone I saved from being sold, and we took him in with open and warm arms. He worked in the kitchen with two others. He was the one who usually brought me my food whenever I was locked away in my study, busy with work. “Understood, your highness,” they bowed, and with a wave of my hand, they turned to gather whoever was on this side of my home. I rushed to my office, smiling at whoever I passed that had yet to be collected by the two mates. 

I sat at my office desk, finger messing with the papers’ edge, lost in thought. These were good terms, I had to admit that. I’m glad my father changed the terms as I got older because it also showed the old ones, and I would’ve torn through that castle to demand he call the marriage off. My eyes trailed from the corner of my desk to the painting of my mother and me from when I was a child. Sadness welled in my chest, eyes burning with tears at the sight, but I smiled instead. “I wonder if you can see me right now,” I whispered softly, “I wonder if you’re proud of me. I’ve been doing my best.” I leaned forward, resting my elbow on the desk and my chin in the palm of my hand. 

“I’m looking after your towns. I’m trying to fix the mistakes dad made before you. I want people to love me.” I licked my lips, looking down. I would start crying if I continued to look at her. “Do you not love me like I love my country? Is that why you’re marrying me off?” My voice cracked, my breaths short and uneven. I rubbed my eyes with my free hand as my tears spilled over onto my cheek. I bit my lip, trying to give myself another reason to cry. Cry for pain, but I couldn’t. 

I brought my hands to my face, taking in a deep, shaky breath as I let out a weak sob. I couldn’t believe that my mom, the one person who loved me more than anyone, would just sign my life away like it meant nothing. Two sharp knocks on my door made me jump, my heart racing faster for a moment, and I rushed to gather myself. I wiped my tears, standing to look in the mirror, and used the makeup I had stashed in here to fix the redness around my eyes and smiled at myself. “Come in!” 

Sebastian nervously poked his head in, his eyes searching the room before finally meeting mine. “Hello dear,” I greeted, walking forward to open the door more. “It’s lunchtime, your highness,” he explained, stuttering slightly. “Thank you for bringing me my food. Come in and sit with me for a bit,” I offered with a kind smile. He slowly walked inside, making his way to my desk to place the tray down. “Make yourself comfortable,” I said, walking behind my desk to sit. He slowly sat down, shifting in the seat. “Did you eat yet?” I questioned, pulling the plate closer to me. He stiffly shook his head. “Here, have some,” I didn’t ask why. I knew he was still nervous about being in a new environment.

I motioned to the small plate of fruits, watching with loving eyes as he slowly reached forward to grab it from the tray. “Is everything here to your liking?” I questioned, taking a bite of the sandwich. “Why would my opinion matter?” He softly spoke, eyes filled with curiosity. “I care for everyone in my home.” I smiled at him, my heart swelling with sadness. The poor boy deserved better. He deserved the world and more.

My birthday came around quicker than I liked. Time could’ve gone slower. My freedom would be gone soon. I knew how this would go, and it wouldn’t be good for me. I was dressed as fancily as I would allow my maids to do, the deep green dress, contrasting against my light skin. Golden roses were sewn into the thick fabric, my shoulders showing and low at the front to reveal my breast. It was specially requested by my dad, saying my mom had a plan already for this day. It was too sad she wouldn’t be here for it. Around my neck hung a golden necklace, the gem a bright red, carved into a heart. The straps were a sheer fabric, gold pieces hanging from them to rest against my skin. Rings were on my fingers, my ring finger saved for when I would meet my fiance, and he would put the ring on to show everyone. 

My maids were fixing my hair, deep brown curls half pulled up, flower clips decorating it, and framed my face. A few stray strands hung in front of my face. I decided on minimal makeup, glaring at my maids, who were quick to fold at my demand. On the inner part of my lips was red lipstick, blended out smoothly, and a faint gloss covering the top. Mascara decorated my lashes, brown eyeshadow covering my eyelids with a sparkling gold going over. I dismissed them, saying I would need a moment to myself, and it was silent. 

I stared in the mirror. I looked a lot like her. The confidence I didn’t know I held showed when I was dressed like this. I wasn’t one to show off, to dress up fancily as I should. I would be Queen soon! But, I kept myself hidden from the world, dressing as generally as I could. I stood suddenly, my chair scratching against the stone floors, and the door to my bedroom opened, revealing my dad, the King. 

I bowed as politely as I could and glared at the noblemen that stood behind him, cursing them to walk away. He stepped inside, quickly closing the door behind himself, but one man stayed. His scent stood out to me, something forced but an underlying smell of beer—a lot of it. I winced, my fingers tangling together tighter and I held my head high as he bowed. I could pick out redwood, old books, and something sweet like candy or cake after taking a deeper breath. 

He looked tired, the bags under his eyes not too noticeable, but at this moment, it was the only thing I could see. A stuble covered his jaw, giving him a rugged look. His hair was long, falling to his shoulders but pulled away from his face. His shoulders were broad, his clothes stretching across his chest, his muscles bulging from the thin and expensive fabric. I watched as he faintly smirked, watching me with amused eyes. “Alsatia, this is your husband, Trevor Belmont.” 

I tried to relax, but the beer was the only scent I could smell. It was overwhelming to the point my vision spun. “I expected something…” I trailed, staring Trevor down, and motioned him forward with a wave of my finger. He bowed his head slightly, walking forward to stand before me. “He’s alright,” I mumbled, walking around him, hands trailing over anything I could touch, and tapped his back, forcing him to stand straighter. “He could use some work,” I spoke, holding my hands together, glancing to my Dad and back to my fiance. “I didn’t expect the future Queen to speak about me like an object,” Trevor spun around, chuckling, and I raised a brow at him.

I stared at him hard, trying to see if he’d crack. But, his eyes relaxed, smiling gently at me, and walked forward. I was tempted to step back, but I couldn’t show weakness. His frame loomed over my short one, and his head moved down to stare at me. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” he grasped my hand gently, his skin rough and hand covered mine almost entirely, and he bowed to plant a small kiss on the back of my hand. 

My eyes widened, my heart skipping a beat as I watched with careful eyes. He pulled a box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a simple but grand ring. “May I?” He spoke huskily, raising a brow, and I could only nod my head once. He left my hand to hang as he pulled the ring from the box and moved to place it on my left ring finger. And it fits like a glove. 


End file.
